draw a circle it's a fruits basket
by gilbird5
Summary: what happens when Japan visits the sohmas to see his cousin tohru chaos of course! read please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello gil bird here! And welcome to draw a circle it's a fruits basket!

Japan : why did you write this again?

Me: because I was bored and I thought _'hey kiku and tohru have the same last name so let's make a story about it' _ so japan will you do the disclaimer for me?

Japan: fine gilbird5 does not own fruits basket or hetalia

Me: good boy now on with the story!

Tohru's pov

It was a normal day for me living with the sohmas . kyo and yuki were fighting as usual , shigure was harassing his editor and I was cooking dinner. All in all it was a pretty normal day. I'm so happy living with the sohmas but I can't help wondering how kiku's doing. While I was in thought yuki walked in " Mrs. Honda a letter came addressed to you" he said with the letter in his hand. _' a letter huh I wonder who its from' _I thought and took the letter to read

_Dear tohru,_

_Its been a while since I've seen you I hope your doing well but the reason I wrote this letter to you was to tell you I'm coming to visit. I heard from my boss that you were living with the sohmas I hope you all don't mind that my two friends and I visit and stay for a few days. See you Wednesday!_

_Your big brother, kiku Honda_

WHAT! Kiku's coming! There's so much to do I have to clean and get more food and – " are you okay? Was it something in the letter?" He asked I smiled and said " I'm fine yuki it's just my older brother kiku and his two friends are coming to visit amd stay a few days" he looked surprised for a second then smiled " well I'll be glad to meet them"

**A/N: tada did ya like it did ya? Did ya?**

**Tohru: I like it it's off to a good start!**

**Japan: …it was okay**

**Prussia: The awesome Prussia thinks it was unawesome**

**Me: shut up Prussia before I get my hockey stick!**

**Prussia: ….sorry**

**Me: good albino! Now now yuki if you please!**

**Yuki: please review**

**Prussia: yea or else your not awesome!**


	2. kiku's arrival

Draw a circle it's a fruits basket chapter 2

_**a/n: hello again im back! Now lets get straight to the point! Germany if you will!**_

_**Germany:gilbird5 does not own hetalia or fruits basket**_

_**On with the story**_

Japan's pov:

It was a normal day for me and as usual I was doing my paperwork before I left to go visit my sister tohru. After I finished my work I went to see Germany-san and itary-san so we can go to the sohmas house.

Tohru's pov

Everyone was getting ready for kiku,felianciano(**sorry if I spelled that wrong**) and ludwig's arrival. this is going to be great! Just then the doorbell rang. I went to openit and their was kiku, a guy with auburn hair and closed eyes with one curl sticking out, and a guy with slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes standing next to him. "hi kiku " I said as I hugged him and he blushed (**so japan! Kawaii!**). just then yuki came to the door and said " who is that at the door?" then saw who it was and introduced himself. Then the auburn haired guy said " ve~ my name is Feliciano vargas and this is Ludwig belschidmt" " please to meet you my name is tohru honda' I replied smiling then kyo came downstairs and asked "who's at the door-WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He said pointing to Feliciano " oh kyo you know him?" I asked and Feliciano said "ve~ ay kyo-kyo!" "GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU STUPID ITALIAN" ve~ luddy am I really stupid" he asked with tears in his eyes. " no Italia you are not stupid"

"ve` yay! PASTAAAAAAAAA!"He cried. Boy this is going to be a tough week.

_**a/n: yay! I did it! I did it! Did ya like it?! I hope you did! **_

_**Italy: did you know I don't say ve~ every five fucking seconds!**_

_**Me:sorry man don't get angry! Sorry that japan's pov was so short but I couldn't think of everythingelse well I gots to goto bed ciao!**_

_**Oh and thank you crystallizemyheart for reviewing!**_

_**Romano: review dammit!**_

_**Sealand: and follow and favorite!**_


	3. Chapter 3 ritsu and canada

Chapter 3: ritsu and Canada!?

_**A/N: HEY GUYS! I know I know I haven't updated this story so to make it up to you im going to give you a side track chapter here we g- oh wait disclaimier lovi if you will**_

_**Lovino: tch. Bastard. Gilbird5 does not own hetalia or fruits basket**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Canada's pov:

Sigh, another day of chaos and not being noticed. Oh well it's not like those hosers would anyway might as well go home and make some pancakes and- "AH NO IM SORRY BUT I CAN'T GIVE YOU THESE JELLYBUNS! I PROMISE I'LL BRING SOME FOR TOMORROW! IM SO SORRY! (**recap anyone?**)" yelled a guy or maybe a girl with brown hair and onyx-grey eyes. "hey are you okay?" I said and he looked up. "oh yes! I'm sorry for worrying you!" he said " wait…you can see me?" I said surprised. " of course I can why wouldn't I?" he replied confused. " it's just that people don't notice me or mistake me for my older brother." " oh well I guess I'm the first. My names Ritsu Sohma" " my names matthew Williams" I like this guy.

_**A/n: so should I make a side story for this? Sorry it was short. Next one will be longer!**_

_**Romano: why am I here again?**_

_**Gilbird: beacause your're adorable but not as adorable as Canada!**_

_**Canada: *blushes* oh well thank you.**_

_**Ritsu: please review**_

_**Gilbird: and read! Bye!**_


End file.
